Worlds Collide
by TFaTFreak207
Summary: The Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club need help making a delivery. Who better to call than our favorite adrenaline junkies?
1. Chapter 1

_Charming, California - 1999_

Just outside the Teller-Morrow automotive garage, a few overall-clad mechanics were performing a royal treatment of sorts on a fleet of classic motorcycles, including a hand-wash, hand-dry, and any additional tune-ups needed to ensure the bikes were in tip-top condition. Some people would say these bikes were treated better than humans. Those people would be right.

Inside the attached clubhouse, though, was a whole other world that those on the outside wouldn't understand unless they were a part of it. A world of Harley's, leather, booze, pussy, and power. These ingredients, mixed with a couple of off-kilter individuals, make up Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club: Redwood Original, or SAMCRO. The crew of ruthless, brazen criminals only loved one thing more than their bikes, and that was each other. The brotherhood.

Several young Prospects - young men waiting for their turn to take a seat at the table - lounged around the bar doing shots, chatting up girls, and cleaning their illegal weapons. Scantily-clad women in leather known as Croweaters waited for the patched-in members to finish their meeting so they could have a little fun before being passed on to the next member. It certainly wasn't the life these young women had envisioned for themselves, but it was what they lived for, much like everyone rocking the Reaper.

Behind those wooden doors, however, was a world neither Croweaters or Prospects knew much about - a world of greed, extortion, police corruption, and all too often, murder. Sitting behind their beloved oakwood table carved with the club's infamous Reaper logo was seven of the organization's most hardened members, including two wet-behind-the-ears rookies who just got their first taste of the explosive and dangerous lifestyle.

At the head of the table sat arguably the most feared and unpredictable SON, and stepfather to the newest patch-in - club president Clay Morrow.

"First off, I wanna give a round of applause for our newest members of taking care of that little _brown_ problem we had last night," Clay bellowed with a devious smile, sending the table into a rowdy cheer. "You boys put in good work on those Mayan bastards. Good work Jax and Opie."

Jax Teller grinned proudly through a black eye from his seat near the end of the table. He bumped knuckles with his best friend since grade school, Opie Winston, who was sporting his own split lip.

"That boy's a Winston," Piney - Opie's father and club VP - boasted from Clay's left. "What did you expect? He was born a tough motherfucker."

Praise came again from the club, and Clay's gavel quieted them.

"We have a few things to go over tonight before we head out and party," he said sternly, taking a long drag off his cigar before continuing, "As you know, we were approached by the Grim Bastards to execute a run to their Nevada charter while they lay low from some heat. Now of course we agreed to that before the Feds came snooping around, but we need that 75K payday. We got a lot of business deals coming up and we need all the money we can get."

"How the hell do you expect us to pull this off with a FBI tail on us?" said Bobby Elvis, another longtime member. "Can't even scratch our balls with them snapping a pic of it."

"Well who is to blame for that?" Clay asked, all eyes turning to Tig Trager, the most eccentric and unstable of the bunch. "The plan was to discreetly get rid of those rats, Tig. Burying them. You don't know the meaning of discreet?"

Tig only shrugged with a grin, "Bury? I thought you said burn." The other men at the table snickered, while Clay only glared over at him. "Look, I felt like burying the men who got our warehouse raided and our men locked up was too easy. They needed to suffer. Sue me."

Clay flicked the dry ash from his stoagie and leaned back, "Well now, we have to let the Feds do their jobs and pray it doesn't backfire on us. Unser can't help us this time considering the scene is outside of Charming. Let's hear some ideas on how to get this shipment to Nevada without landing us all in prison."

The men went around the table giving their idea on how to safely transfer a few life-sentences across state borders. Most ideas including making those agents - and anyone who got in their way - disappear, but it would only bring more stress and more cops. The suggestion wheel landed on Jax and Opie, and all eyes went their way.

Eighteen year-old Jax snubbed out his own cigarette, "Well since we can't make the drop, let's find someone to make it for us... under our supervision, of course."

"Go on," Clay said, intrigued.

Jax leaned across the table and intertwined his hands, "Find drivers, drivers who aren't apart of our world. Ones who wouldn't be linked back to us."

"You mean outsiders? We don't associate with outsiders, Jackie Boy," Chibs, a mild-mannered Scottie, said.

"I know that but hear me out," Jax's shining blue eyes pleaded. "We find four, maybe five drivers we can trust to make this drop. Ride along with them to make sure they don't make off with the product. That way our bikes aren't seen anywhere out of Charming, and we still get to collect."

"We can call up Reno-" Piney said but Jax cut him off.

"It can't be anyone linked to the Reaper. Any of the charters get busted with automatic weapons, the ATF is gonna make even more trouble for all of us."

"Say your plan works," Tig interjected skeptically, "What do we do with said drivers after we're done with them? What - send them off on their merry way and mail them thank-you letters after? Come on, Clay."

"Pay for their silence. No need to pile on the bodies," said Opie.

"And pay them with what, Little Piney?" Chibs asked.

Clay tugged at his beard, contemplating his son's suggestion to their problem. Jax was intelligent and analytical, much like his father, founder and longtime president John Teller. Jackson was born into the club and had been a prominent figure around the clubhouse since birth, so it was no surprise that he was fresh off his one-year probation period, and the same went for Opie. The boys went from high school dropouts, to SAMCRO Prospects within months, and now they were both at the table, ready to ride for the family they had chosen for them.

Jax had initiative, but he jumped into the club after a bad breakup, and spent the last year bedding Croweaters and going above and beyond for the club. Clay often worried if his self-destructive behavior would be a dark cloud for the club, or if his fearless actions could one-day be beneficial for the crew.

"Alright Jax, I'm gonna let you and Op run point on this one. You boys find drivers that you can trust to pull this off. I want Chibs and Tiggy to roll with you. You have three days, and I don't think I have to tell you to keep it quiet."

"We can handle it," said Jax.

"Hope so, kid, 'cause the rest of us have to keep up appearances for the piggies," Clay said before ending the meeting with a bang of his gavel. "Go party, boys."

As Jackson exited the Reaper room, he was immediately met with blaring rock music, shots of dark liquor, and plenty of women of his choosing. His brothers were congratulating him on his work thus far, but he already thinking about his next mission. He plucked a cigarette from his pack and lit it, taking a much-needed drag as his eyes scanned the rowdy bar. He found who he was looking for and made his way over to the bar, where the most recent Prospect worked serving drinks. The weird Latino kid was timid, but he was a wild-card and practically a genius when it came to technology. Chibs vouched for the boy who only went by Juice, now it was time to prove his usefulness.

"Juice, let's talk, brother."

Jax nodded for the others to follow him outside. They kept an eye on the silver sedan that had been parked outside the business all day, undoubtedly a government vehicle.

"I got an idea," Jax said, "Juice, you remember a few weeks ago when we got caught behind those street racers. You mentioned you knew a few of them?"

"Yeah, a few. I'm not too bad myself. Why?"

"Wait, are you thinking using racers to run our shit?" Tig said, as if the idea was blasphemy. "Hell no. Never trust a man who can't ride two wheels."

"It's a smart idea," Opie said. "Cops will spot our bikes, hear them coming a mile away. But if we used people who could really drive, we could easily go undetected. They'd never expect us to be affiliated with anyone in that world."

"And even if we pick up a tail, they can outrun them," Jax added.

"I don't know about this, Jax. Makes me nervous," Chibs said.

"Chibs, who else do you know that despises authority and cheats death daily like us?" Jax asked with a sly smile.

"Other bikers," he said easily.

" _Besides_ other bikers, Chibs."

"Can they be trusted, Juice? This is a big deal. Any screwups wouldn't bode well for that top-rocker you're working so hard to get," Tig said.

"I have a few people in mind. We haven't talked in a few years, but we were close as kids. I think they'd do it."

"You think, or you know?"

"I know," Juice said.

"Set up a meet for tomorrow. We'll all go check 'em out"

"Now can we go party?!" Chibs asked eagerly, spotting a few Croweaters waiting patiently by the doors.

The boys split up, Jax and Opie heading back inside.

"You think this will work?" Opie asked his friend.

"It better. Or we'll have to ask Luanne to make room at porn heaven for Juice."

"Shit, if this backfires, Clay will have us taking it up the ass."

"Let's make sure it doesn't, then," Jax said, making his way over to the bar. He took two quick shots and turned to scan the crowd. He spotted a beautiful blonde sitting on the sofa nervously, clearly out of her element. He made his way over and took a seat next to her. "Now, why have I never seen you around here before?"

"Probably because this is my first time here," she replied. "I'm friends with Gina." Gina was currently on the bar, letting Bobby and Piney take shots off of her body. "Though I'm not sure if I should admit that publicly."

"She seems like fun," Jax smirked. "I'm-"

"Jackson Teller, heir to the S-O-A throne," she smiled. "I know. I've heard a lot about you, Mr. Teller. I'm Wendy, Wendy Case."


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright Ronnie, your ride is ready to go. Got the brakes and rotors replaced, and we replaced the two back tires, they were pretty worn down."

"What do I owe ya, Dominic?" Dom, the owner of DT Automotive Repairs, watched as the older man fumbled through a few bills, none of it enough to pay for the repairs.

"Nonsense, Ronnie. This one's on me."

"Thanks a lot, Dom. I'm sorry, mijo. Money's been super tight since I lost my job, and with the house being foreclosed on and everything, you have no idea how much this helps. The damn clunker is the only thing I own."

"How long you been coming here, Ronnie? Ten, twenty years?"

The man laughed, "I've had some terrible car luck during my lifetime, but yeah. Watched you and that beautiful sister of yours grow up right in this very building."

"And as long as I'm here, your repairs are on me. My father always said to take care of the people who are loyal."

"You turned out to be a remarkable young man, Dominic," he said, giving Dom a gentle slap on the cheek. "Wish Tony was here to see it."

Dom smiled proudly and handed over his keys. He watched the Oldsmobile back out of the garage, sounding much better than it did an hour earlier.

"We're never gonna make any money if you keep giving away repairs for free," Mia, Dominic's younger sister, said as he came into the office.

"Sometimes, you gotta throw a man a bone, Mia."

"That's the third bone you've thrown today," she reminded. "I admire what you're doing, and Dad would love it, but he would also smack you upside the head. We need money, Dominic."

"I know, sister. And we'll get it. Don't you have to get back to the cafe?"

"It's not like people are lining up around the corner for our crappy food," the teenager sighed and stood from the table. "I'll be back in a bit."

Dominic sighed and flopped down in the desk chair. He had no idea how hard it would be running his father's garage with just the help of his longtime friends and baby sister, and hardly no money. They were barely scraping by, and he was feeling desperate. He swallowed the panic he felt, and stood for the door. He needed to keep himself together. He was their leader, the one who took on the role of caretaker for them, and that included pretending like things were okay when they clearly were not.

"Jesus, Dominic, how long we gotta do this today? It's a hundred degrees in here," Vince complained, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Until we make enough money to pay the mortgage this month, Vincent," Dom replied from his position under a car. He rolled out to see most of his team lounging around, the scorching Los Angeles heat getting the best of them. "We can't get paid if we don't get these cars out, guys."

"We can't get paid because you won't take payment," Leon said with a chuckle, "Can't we close up early and go to the beach or something?" Leon pleaded.

"As long as you don't mind being unemployed, sure," he replied. "You all were born and raised in this heat, quit acting like babies."

"Dominic, they're right," Letty, Dominic's girlfriend and gifted mechanic, spoke. "Let's at least take a break."

Dom sighed, looking into the eyes of the love of his life. She was always the voice that he listened to most, taking any and all advice she threw his way.

"Fine," he sighed, "Fifteen minutes, and that's it."

The men scattered like mice to seek cool air, while Letty pulled her man to the sofa in the back, mounting his lap.

"You seem stressed, Papa."

"Mia and I got into it last night over the bills again. We gotta do something soon or we're gonna lose this place."

"Have you thought about Vince's idea? The trucks?"

"I'm trying to think of all the semi-legal ways we can bring in money without having to resort to grand theft," he replied. "Not like I have a wide range of skills, besides the fact that no one wants to hire a felon."

Letty cupped his cheek, "Stop it. We keep racing for now. Keep running the cafe. If things get really tough, we'll do what we have to do."

Dom nodded and buried his head between her breast, his tongue nipping at the sweat dripping between them. She pushed him away with a giggle, "I meant to tell you; I got a weird call last night."

"Yeah, from who?"

"My cousin Juan Carlos. You remember Juice, right? He stayed with Mom and I for a while after they moved down from New York."

"Scrawny kid from Queens? Yeah, I remember little JC. What'd he want?"

"Said he needed a favor, but he couldn't talk about it over the phone. I guess he's gonna stop by the garage sometime."

"How you feeling about that?" Dom asked. "I mean, you've heard what he's been up to, right? When Hector's over visiting family in Oakland, he sees Juice rolling with those bikers."

"I know," Letty said. She heard her mom talking to her aunt over the phone about Juan Carlos falling off the deep in and landing into a biker gang. "But he's familia. He's always had my back, so I at least wanna hear him out."

Dom was skeptical, and it wasn't without warrant. Everyone around town knew who the Sons of Anarchy were. The club's homebase was in Charming, a small Mayberry-like city, but their wreckage spilled far across California. Rarely did they roll through L.A, but they were spotted a few weeks back at a race.

"Please?"

He could never say no to her, so he agreed. Besides, whatever he needed couldn't be worse than Vince's plan to hijack trucks filled with electronics.

A roar of engines came from the distance.

"Dom..." Jesse's voice came from the office. "We got company."

Letty and Dom made their way out front, stopping at the sight of a tow truck and three Harley's parked in their garage, and Vince standing guard with the shotgun.

"I didn't expect him to show up today," Letty said. "Shit."

The men climbed off the bikes and approached, including Letty's cousin, Juice. Two other men hopped down from the tow truck.

"Well, is this how you welcome all your customers?" A long-haired blonde asked.

"Only the criminals," Vince replied.

"Did you get my call?" Juice said to Letty.

"V, cool it," Letty said, approaching the group with Dom on her tail. "Yeah I got it. What's up?"

"Can we talk somewhere?"

"Here is just fine," Dom said.

"This ain't exactly a convo for the public," said another biker, one with gnarly scars across his face.

Dom sighed and nodded them back to the office. Vince, Leon, and Jesse held their positions while Letty allowed a few of the bikers into the room.

Not one for being able to read a room, Jesse walked over to Juice's bike, "You remember me? We had a few classes together back in the day. Jesse?"

Juice smiled, "Of course. You built that cool robot for science class. I remember all of you. Can't believe you're still hanging out."

"Those your rides outside?" Another guy asked, "The blue one, and cute yellow one?"

Leon lunged but Vince held him back.

"Tig, chill please," Juice begged. "They're cool."

Back in the office, the bikers had Dom and Letty's attention, "I'm Jackson Teller, that's Opie, and Chibs."

"Shouldn't Juice be in here?" Dom questioned.

"Juice doesn't have clearance for this," replied Opie.

"Okay, spill," Letty said, lingering close to Dom as a precaution.

"We need help making a delivery to Nevada. We'd make it ourselves but we got too much heat on us. Juice said you need might be able to help us. We'd make it worth your trouble," Jackson explained.

"How much trouble we talking? A few years, or life?" Letty spoke.

The bikers looked at each other in silence.

"Look, I dunno what Juice told you, but we ain't that type of crew. We run clean. We fix cars with a little racing on the side. That's it," said Dominic.

"And the two years in Lompoc State Corrections for aggravated assault?" Chibs revealed the homework they did, "What part of clean is that?"

Jax gave his friend a look that told him to zip it, "What he means is, we come to you because we need someone from the underground. People who aren't afraid of getting their hands dirty."

"What're we moving?" All shocked eyes went to Letty, including Dom's.

"That's kinda classified," said Jax.

Dom snorted, "Then this conversation is over. See your way out."

"Listen, the less you know, the better," said Opie. "All we can tell you is we have to make this drop for an ally of the club. They can't do it so we offered, before we realized we had a tail. We're coming to you because the Prospect said you could be trusted."

"We don't want your trouble, either."

"How much?" Letty asked. "For the drop - how much?"

"Letty-" Dom tried but she stopped him.

"Just wait, D. Trust me," she turned back to their guests, "How much?"

"What kinda money you talking?" Jax asked.

"Enough that will make my family say yes to whatever twisted shit you're asking us to do. How much?"

"Twenty grand."

Dom was suddenly all ears. Twenty-thousand dollars was a lot more money than his family had right now.

"Twenty-five," Letty bargained.

"No way. We'll find someone else," Chibs said, turning to leave the office.

"Fine. Good luck," Dom replied, waving them out the door.

Jax sighed and grabbed Chibs' arm, stopping him from leaving.

"Twenty-five. Is that all?" asked Jax.

"No," she replied, "Can you find another tow-truck like that? Preferably not stolen," she smirked.

"We may be able to swing that," Jax grinned again. He found Letty sexy and he liked her take-charge attitude. "How can we trust you not to blow this whole thing up? Rat afterwards?"

"Because we know what happens to narcs. We live in LA. We're not dumb, and we're not suicidal," Dom spoke, stepping between Letty and Jax. He didn't like the way the blonde was eyeing his woman.

"We're putting our asses out there for Juice, so if this falls apart, well..."

"Then he doesn't make the cut," Dom finished. "We get it; we mess it up, he dies. We talk, we die. We know how gangsters work."

"So we got a deal?" asked Opie.

"Let us talk to our crew, get 'em on board. When is this going down?"

"Three days from today."

Dom held his hand out to Jax, "We'll talk soon, then."

The few exchanged handshakes before promising to be in touch. They made their way back into the main room, and Letty called Juice over to speak privately.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she whispered harshly, smacking her cousin upside the head. "Have you lost your mind?"

"I'm sorry, Letty," he said. "You guys were the only ones I knew we could trust with this job."

"That _cannot_ be true," she said, infuriated.

"It is. Look, I know you don't approve of the club. Just like I know Mama doesn't approve, but I don't care. These guys have taken better care of me than she ever had, and you know that. All the drugs and abusive boyfriends, I had to get away from that. I'm better now, and I'm working really hard at something here, cousin. Something that I love."

Letty could see the plea in his eyes. She felt for him. He grew up tormented by kids in New York, and moving to Los Angeles during his early teenage years didn't make things easier for him. His mother, usually high on heroin, often left him alone during binges, or in the care of unruly boyfriends. He was a weird kid who wasn't into sports or arts, but knew his way around a computer. Letty often tried to get him into cars like the rest of their crew, but he was drawn more to two wheels then four. No matter what, she tried to keep him away from the very dangerous life he ran away towards. That didn't mean she loved him any less.

"Are you taking care of yourself?" She asked, placing a sympathetic hand on his cheek. It was the most affection she had shown to any man that wasn't her boyfriend, but she could tell he needed it.

"Yes," he gave her a genuine smile. "Jax's mom has been letting me crash at her place until my apartment is ready. Just tryin' to make the final cut, and this will help."

"Is it drugs?" She asked him.

"No," he replied quickly. "We don't run drugs. No one will get hurt, it's a friendly delivery."

"Letty!" Dom hollered over to her, "We good?

She gave her cousin one final look, "Yeah, we're good."

"We'll have Juice drop off the tow truck tomorrow, we'll go over the details then," Jax said, reaching his hand out to Dominic. Weary as he was, Dom shook his hand firmly.

As the bikers were mounting their rides, Dominic's sister Mia entered the garage. She locked eyes with the handsome blonde near the front of the pack.

"How ya doin' darlin'?" Jax greeted, giving her a wink before firing up his bike.

Mia blushed and waved, hurrying over to her brother's side as they watched the bikers back out.

"Who was that?" she asked, staring after the pretty boy.

"No one you'll ever know," Dom said firmly. "Go to the office, lemme talk to the guys."

"What the hell was that shit about, Dom?" Vince barked as soon as Mia shut the door to the office.

"Calm down, V. I don't want Mia to know about anything we do," Dom said as he leaned back on a nearby car.

"No, Dom, I'm not gonna calm down."

"Vince, shut up!" Dom yelled so loud that it bounced off the walls and echoed throughout the building. "Everybody just shut up for a minute."

Jesse - who always seemed to think Dom's yelling never included him - held his hand up, "Juice is a Son? How the hell did that happen?"

"His mom's a junkie and his dad is a ghost," Letty said, "Kid never stood a chance."

"So, what is this, Dom?" Leon asked.

"The Sons want us to do a delivery for them, to Nevada."

"Jesus Christ," Vince exclaimed, "And you were giving me shit for wanting to jack trucks? You want to work with gangsters? Killer white-trash bikers?"

"Chill out, V," Letty begged, putting a hand on his shoulder. "They're offering big money for a one-time deal."

"One-time? Don't be stupid, Letty," Vince snarled.

"And you're being a bratty dickhead," she bit back.

"How much, Dom?" Leon asked, curiously.

"Twenty-five G's and a new truck for the shop," Dom smiled over at his woman.

"What? We needed a new truck," she shrugged with a smirk.

"You do realize my guy is offering us a lot more for those trucks? Like, a chance to stack over a million from this?"

"This is for Juice. He's family, guys," Letty begged. "Besides, we'll use it as a test run. If we pull this off successfully, we can use that money for equipment we'll need for the trucks, if we decide to do 'em."

"And maybe they can owe us one," Leon said, reluctantly. "For our future criminal endeavors."

"We do need a new tow," added Jesse.

"You guys aren't seriously considering this, are you?" Vince asked incredulously. "Dom?"

"We could use that money now, V. Your job isn't for a few weeks. This is a good quick payday. I don't see any reason not to if the team's on board."

"V, think about it," Jesse went to him, "We just got those Honda's in. Fix 'em up and test 'em out on this run. Take the money and put it toward whatever upgrades we'll need. Maybe even have a little left over to tweak the Maxima."

Never one to disappoint the enthusiastic Jesse, Vince gave a curt nod.

"OK, but when this is all over, I don't want any of you giving me shit about these trucks. We're doing them. Understood?"

"Oh shut up, pumpkin," Leon laughed, tossing an old shop rag at his head. "We'll give the trucks a shot. Quit whining."


	3. Chapter 3

"What time did you tell them?" Clay asked Jax.

"I told Juice three PM. Not sure how long we have before those Feds catch up with us, though."

At that moment, three cars came roaring up the dirt road. Dom's Mazda, Jesse's Jetta, and Vince's Maxima stopped in front of the bikes, and five people stepped out.

"Glad to see you showed up," Jax smirked as he approached, "Sans shotgun."

"Don't be fooled - I still got the shotgun," Vince replied.

"Let's just get to business, shall we?" Clay said, closing the distance. He held his hand out to Dominic, "Clay Morrow, club President."

"Dominic Toretto, club President," Dom replied with a smile. "So, how does this work?"

"We'll meet out here tomorrow night, let's say 9:00pm. Load up our products and deliver to a group of men who'll be waiting. My men will ride along to make sure things go smoothly, of course."

"And what - after this is done, you just let us walk away?" Dom spoke. He wasn't afraid of these men, but he wasn't naive, either.

"You saying we shouldn't?" Clay asked sardonically.

"I'm saying I know anyone who knows club business that ain't apart of the club is a loose-end. A liability," Dom replied. "I know what happens to loose-ends. How do I know we make it out of this alive?"

"How do we know we can trust you?" asked Jax.

"Hey, you came to us for help, not the other way around," said Dom.

After a moment of silence, Jesse blurted out, "In a few weeks you'll probably hear about a few hijacked trucks - that'll be us."

All eyes went to him, and Leon smacked him upside the head.

"Come on, Jess!"

"Hit him again, and you die right now," Tig said, hand readily on his pistol.

"Tiggy," Clay said, calling off his man. "So, you guys ain't as squeaky clean as your records show."

"Doing what we gotta do to survive," said Letty. "Now that we know each other's deepest, darkest secrets," she glared at Jesse, "Can you assure us we don't get bullets to the head when this is all over?"

"We're giving you our word, which believe it or not, means something," Clay said. "This goes off without a hitch, everyone stays alive. We voted as a crew - that can't be ignored."

"Juice isn't full patch yet, but he's still family. We know he cares about you lot," the Scottie said. "As long as you can perform the way he says, we're all good."

The racers all shared grins.

"Now to be honest, a few of us have some reservations about using outside help for club business. Especially people we don't know," said Clay.

"What ... you want a presentation or something?" Dom asked with intrigue.

"Show us what those cute little cars are made of," Tig added.

"Line up your tricycle," Vince said with a smirk.

The bikers looked between each other before Tig stepped forward, "You're on. If I win, do I get a piece of the beanpie?" he said, eyeing Letty's short-cut jeans.

Dom's smile was gone as he glared at the biker, "What did you say?"

"Tig, shut up and get on your bike," Clay ordered. "Sorry, he doesn't have much home training."

"He says something like that again, I break that bike over his skull," Dominic bellowed.

"Guessing she's your Old Lady?" Jax said with a grin.

"Word of advice, kid - keep your woman out of the shit you do. Lot of bad things can happen to that... pretty face," Clay advised with a smile that made Letty's skin crawl.

"His _lady_ is standing right here, and she would drop anyone of you faster than he will," Letty sniped back at the vulgar bikers. "A little respect goes a long way."

She didn't fear them anymore than the idiotic racers down at the warehouse. Only difference is they had even less respect for society.

"Agreed," Jax said, "If we're gonna do this, it needs to be trust on both sides."

"Your guy versus my guy. End of the road and back, loser sits out the job."

Clay gave an intriguing nod, "Let's see what I'm paying twenty-five grand for."

Vince slid in his Maxima and lined up next to Tig's Dyna. Both the bike and the import roared and kicked up smoke into the air. Jackson stood between the vehicles and pulled the black bandana from his pocket. He held it in the air for the countdown before dropping it to the pavement, sending both rides zooming down the road. The bikers cheered obnoxiously for their friend, all the while Team Toretto confidently watched on in silence. The race was close for a moment, with Tig giving it his all on his Harley, but when it was time to make the turnaround, it wasn't easy to slow down on two-wheels. V, on the other hand, snatched the E-brake and drifted around the Harley, giving his opponent the middle finger salute as he blew past him. By the time Tig got his barrings and hurried down the road, it was too late.

"Shiiet," Chibs muttered.

Tig parked his bike and hopped down, stalking toward Vince with a grin, "Come here, you little shit-"

"Tig, enough!" Clay yelled, once again calling him off. "Go back to the clubhouse before I let the little one kick your ass."

Dom and his team grinned on in amusement as the frustrated biker boarded his ride and peeled off, returning the offensive hand gesture to Vince in the process.

"Well, that was impressive," Jax said with a smirk. He looked at Chibs and held his hand out. The Scott reached onto his bike and gave the younger man a thick envelope.

He then handed it to Dom.

"Ten-thousand. You get the rest when the job is done."

He held his hand out, and Dom took it, shaking it firmly. The others followed suit, showing an attempt at respect between the two groups.

"Hey before you go, you mind if I get a closer look?" Jesse said to Clay, pointing at his Harley.

"Jesse-" Leon tried.

"Of course, kid," Clay smiled, standing away from the bike so the seventeen-year-old could crouch next to it. "You into bikes?"

"Not really, but my dad was before he went to prison. He loved Dynas."

"Jesse," Dom gave him an incredulous look, "Enough oversharing for today. Let's roll. We gotta get to work."

"Shit! Mr. Williams' transmission!" Jesse said as if a lightbulb had gone off in his head. He bolted over to the Jetta and hopped in before anyone else could react.

Jax and Clay exchanged looks.

"He's a peculiar one," Jackson said.

"You don't know the half," Dom responded. "Two days?"

"Two days. I'll have Juice give you a call," Clay replied. "And remember, Dominic... no talking about this to anyone - before or after the job."

"You just make sure you keep your word and we'll keep ours. Where I'm from, we don't narc, but we don't take any shit, either. Patch or not."

All of the men nodded and watched them burn out of the field.

"Well..." Clay said while reaching for his helmet. "That was interesting."

"To say the least," replied Jax, buckling on his own helmet. "We really gonna make Tig sit out on the job? We could use the extra eyes."

"Might be a good idea. He can stay and keep our Fed friends company. Besides, I don't want him getting into it with any of them, especially Vince. Don't wanna have to clean up any dead bodies right now." The president mounted his bike, but paused with a chuckle, "Could you imagine your mom riding with a kutte? Or sitting at the table?"

"I wouldn't underestimate Letty. She has a longer wrap sheet than all of them, the majority of her arrests for fighting - mostly men."

"Yeah, then there's Toretto's lovely assault on the racecar driver that killed his dad," Chibs said. "Two loose cannons."

"Like we got any room to talk," Clay said, "I like 'em."

"You would like them," Jax smiled, firing up his bike. "They'll be you and my mom in ten years."

* * *

"Woo! That was some great fucking driving, V!" Leon congratulated once they were back in their own territory - DT's.

"I agree, good work," Dom said.

"I was just glad to shut that punk up," Vince said, a small smile curling at his lips.

"Alright, take Jesse and Leon and do a rundown on everything we need for the Hondas. Make a list, I'll get it out to Harry."

The rowdy boys made their way out back to start working, leaving Dom and Letty alone in the room. He looked down at her, and could feel the worry pulsing from her energy.

"You alright?" he asked, closing his hand around hers.

"Yeah," she nodded, "Just wondering what the hell we're doing."

"Hey," he turned to pull her close to him, "You were all about this yesterday. No backing down now."

"I know, I know. It's just ... this is a huge risk we're taking. Not just working with the Sons of Anarchy, but driving what's most likely drugs or guns across state lines. What if we-"

"Don't," he cut her off. "Don't say that. We agreed to this because we're confident in our driving. We won't get caught. We just gotta make sure we keep on our toes around them, and keep our guys from doing anything reckless. We'll be fine."

She nodded and looked up at him with a sultry smile, "You know... I wouldn't mind seeing you on one of those Harley's."

Dom gave a cheeky grin, "Yeah? I was thinking the same thing."

As his hands made their way to her ass, a car pulled into the driveway.

"Ew, knock it off," Mia said as she strutted in with her school bags. "Where have you guys been? I stopped by here a little bit ago, the place was closed up."

"We had to make a parts run," he lied. "Here. Need you to count this, then put it away in the safe."

Mia took the envelope, frowning curiously while peeking inside. Her jaw slacked at the sight of cash stuffed inside.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is we can pay our bills, and there's more coming."

"And I'm supposed to just pretend like there isn't thousands of dollars in my hand? Are you guys selling drugs?!"

"Jesus, Mi, no. We aren't."

"Wait..." Mia said, "Is this why those bikers were here yesterday? Have you made some type of deal with them? Dominic Anthony Toretto, are you insane?!"

"Mia, relax," Letty said, "Chill out, girl. You know I wouldn't let your brother get into anything we couldn't handle. I'll be watching his back every step of the way. So will the boys."

"I'm more concerned with getting into business with dangerous bikers. It's bad enough that every cop in the city knows our names and cars. Now you want 'associates of SOA' to be tagged along with it?"

"It's just one job, Mi. We're just trying to help Juan Carlos," Dom explained.

Mia's face softened a bit, "JC? You found Juice?"

"He's a Son... well, almost," Letty said, "He's okay. He seems good."

Mia nodded. She had a soft spot for Juice, the same soft spot she had for Jesse. Kids who were dealt a shitty hand in life with very little in terms of guidance and support. She knew Juice pined after her years ago, and as cute as he was, she knew he was too shy to ask her out. They remained good friends until his sudden disappearance two years ago.

Mia sighed, "I guess this could help with the mortgage. And we could use some upgrades around the house."

"Then get to it," Dom smiled. "Whatever you think we need, make a list."

Mia nodded and made her way toward the office, "Don't think I'm okay with any of this, because I'm not."

"Love you, sis," he grinned, receiving an eye-roll in response. He turned back to Letty, his hands traveling back to her ass, "Now, where were we?"

"And get a room, you two! Nobody wants to see you groping each other."


	4. Chapter 4

The bikers sat around their table for chapel, a quick rundown of the club business that needed accomplishing today. T.O - Vice President of the Grim Bastards - and his right-hand stood watch near the door as they talked business.

"The Bastards just wanted to come say thanks in person for taking care of this for us. We need to keep this our boys protected, and you guys are helping a lot."

"We got nothing but love for the GBs," Piney said.

"Yeah, anytime boys," said Tig.

"Heard you got shown up by some young racer boy," T.O laughed, giving Tig a playful pat on the shoulder.

"And because of him showing his ass, he's gonna hang here with Piney, Bobby, and I to work on tying down our other arrangements," said Clay. "How do you guys feel about letting the Prospect ride along?"

"He's still got a few months on his probation, but he's been solid. Tough as nails. A little skittish, but he's already proven he ain't afraid of gettin' his hands dirty," said the VP. "I say why not."

"And it might put Toretto's crew at ease having a familiar face there," Opie added.

"Alright. All in favor?" Clay asked, and all eight members raised their hands. "Alright, Prospect rides today."

"Clay, I gotta ask for another vote," Jax spoke. "A mercy vote. For Toretto's crew. Dom's right; we came to them for help, they shouldn't have to die because of that."

Clay thought for a moment, "Okay. All in favor of granting Torettos' crew mercy? That means nothing happens to them after this is complete. They go untouched."

The men all voted in favor, granting Team Toretto a mayhem pass.

The meeting ended and everyone filed out into the barroom. The matriarch of the family grabbed her son's hand before he could disappear.

"Hey you. Sit down and eat before you leave again," Gemma ordered while forcing him into a chair.

"Mom, I'm not-" Jax tried to object.

"I wasn't asking," she said. "I love that you're putting in work with the club, but I don't like that you've skipped dinner the past few nights. You need to eat."

Jax sighed, knowing Gemma wouldn't budge if she didn't want to. He smiled and leaned up to kiss her cheek, "Thanks, mom."

She lingered around while he chewed down the turkey club.

"Have you heard anything on Tara?"

He slowed down his chewing, but only shook his head.

"Where does she get off, running off like some big hot shot?" Gemma snarled.

"Mom," he cut her off, "I don't wanna talk about that. It's been over a year now. Leave it alone."

"Fine," she put her hands up, "Just hate that my baby-boy is heartbroken."

At that time, a beautiful, blonde Croweater made her way inside the clubhouse, following another girl with a handful of groceries. She met Jax's eye with a smile that didn't go unnoticed by Gemma.

"I'm guessing you met Wendy?"

He thought about the wild night he had with the blonde, who was a far contrast to his ex.

"Yeah, last night," he grinned. "She's sweet."

"Alright boys!" Chibs loud accent rang out, "Let's roll out."

* * *

Dom was in his office, enjoying a much-needed break with his girlfriend, Letty. The two made out in his chair like teenagers, enjoying the rare moment alone they had at work. It wouldn't be the first time they used the garage as their personal bedroom. To these two, the smell of engine oil was like an aphrodisiac.

"Yo, Dom! Tow truck is here!"

Dom groaned as Letty slid off of his lap slowly.

"You know, I'd rather spend the day laid up with you," he muttered.

"Agreed, but we have another fifteen grand to make today," Letty said with a smile, dropping a quick kiss down on his lips. "Let's go be social."

"Dominic!" Jesse yelled again.

"Cool it Jess!" he replied, tossing his arm around Letty's shoulder and walking her out.

Their new acquaintances were leaning against a clean new tow truck.

"Your chariot, m'lady," Juice said in a mock accent, bowing next to the vehicle.

"Is it stolen?" Vince was the first to ask.

"Not by us," Juice smirked. "Let's not forget; none of us have a problem with taking things that aren't ours. You asked for it, here it is."

"It's great JC," Letty said, hopping inside to take a closer look.

Jax walked over to Dominic, handing over the paperwork, "Clean title."

Jax was a good reader of people, and he could tell Dom was struggling with their new business relationship. They seemed like decent enough people who dared to walk the thin line between good and bad. Dominic was only three years older than Teller, but Jax knew all too well about the temptations that came with living life on the edge. He had spent the last two years of his life teetering on the tightrope of good and bad. After years of debating on college or club-life, the choice was made the day his longtime girlfriend left for medical school. It was then Jax became fully enthralled in the life, and never looked backed.

"Look, I know you're not thrilled about us coming to you with this. Clay put me and Opie at point on this, and after seeing a race a few weeks back, I knew this was the best route. You guys are great drivers, and you're family to Juice. Family can always be trusted."

Dom nodded, "A lot of people are afraid of the dark because of what lurks in the shadows. You are the guys lurking in the shadows. I know what you are, and what you do. As long as my team makes it away without a scratch, you have an ally in us. Don't think for a second that I wouldn't kill for one of them, and they would happily kill for one another. Family is just as important to us. I don't want to lose mine because you came to us for help."

Jax gave a nod and pulled a slip from his kutte, "Understood. We'll meet tonight at this location, nine o'clock. After we deliver the product, a few of our guys will meet us and we'll complete the transaction."

"No backing out now," replied Dom.

Jax gave a smile and the two shook hands, "See ya tonight."

"Have you talked to your mom? She misses you, y'know," Letty said, interrupting Jesse's bombardment of questions about the truck.

Juice shook his head, "Nah. Not really sure what to say to her."

"How about: ' _hey Mom, I'm not dead'?_ "

"Or maybe: _'hey Mom, you still on dope? Still letting good-for-nothing assholes smack you around?_ " Juice spat back. "Not interested."

"What about my mom? She took you in, and you just ran away. Kinda a dick move, man," she replied.

"I'm sorry," he said genuinely, "I just had to get out of LA. I was gonna end up dead or hooked."

"And walking into a biker gang was a good idea?"

"Hey, we're not a gang," Jax butted in with a grin, "We're a club. Just boys who enjoy playing with our toys. You folks know what that's like."

"You know what I mean," she said to Juice, "I just don't want to see you wasting your life away."

"Yeah, and you're living a wonderful life of luxury here," he snapped, "Listen, after this job is done, you won't have to see me again, okay?" Juice said, hopping up in the truck.

"JC..." Letty trailed, but the roaring bikes were already backing out of the garage.

Dom walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, "You okay?"

"Am I wrong for wanting this to fail?" she muttered. "If he doesn't get patched in, maybe he'll smarten up and come home."

"If this fails, he doesn't just get cut from the team, Lett. Serious consequences are at stake, and that's not because of us. He chose this lifestyle. He chose his family. We just need to worry about collecting our money. Juice is his own man."

"He's seventeen, Dominic. He's not a man," she said sadly before walking away.

"Alright - the mortgage for the shop and cafe are paid for the next two months," Mia announced, sending the boys into cheers.

Dom shook his head with a smile. He felt relief for the first time all week, but he knew he couldn't let his guard down. They still needed to stay focused on this job, and the future jobs to come.

"This calls for a celebration," Vince said, bringing out a few cold beers from the mini-fridge.

"V, no beers during work hours," Dom had to remind him.

"Come on, just one," Leon said, "Grumpy hasn't smiled like that in days."

The entire crew had smiles, and even his baby sister looked happy to have the pressure off their backs.

"Just one," Dom snatched a beer from Vince with a grin and cracked it open. They all raised their bottles for a toast and waited for Dom to speak. "We work hard as hell, and even though this is our toughest obstacle yet, I know you guys are gonna kill it tonight."

Before Mia had a chance to pop her cap, Dom swiped hers away as well.

"I don't think so, Mia."

"Come on, D. I'm only two years longer than Lett," she whined.

"Not helping your case. I need one of us to remain pure," he grinned back. "Alright, back to work. We only got a few hours of daylight before we close and a lot of work left to do."

* * *

"I don't like this Jax," Chibs said for the third time, "I hope these kids are as good as you say."

"Me too," Jax mumbled. "Heads up."

He nodded at the headlights speeding their way. Opie walked over, demanding that they pop their trunks. The Toretto crew obliged and watched nervously as two duffles were loaded into their five Hondas.

Jax, riding shotgun with Dom, pulled out a map.

"I'll be calling out the route to you. We're gonna try to stay off the main highways."

Dom nodded, "So can I take a guess of what's in those bags?"

"Don't concern yourself with it, man. Just worry about driving."

"What if we get stopped?"

Jax gave him a serious look. "You don't stop. For any reason. I thought that was clear?"

Dom bit his tongue and nodded again, mashing the gas pedal to the floor.

"So how did Juice get into the Sons?"

"He's not in yet," Jax replied, "But Chibs found him roaming outside the clubhouse during a wild party. He kicked him off the lot twice, but he just kept coming back. Talked his way into a job, earned his way into that kutte."

"What about you?" Dom asked. "You're what? Eighteen or nineteen years-old, how'd you get involved?"

"I was born into it. My father started this club twenty-something years ago with a few war buddies. SAMCRO is my legacy."

"Hell of a heirloom," Dom smirked. "What pushed you in?"

"Regardless of what you've heard, my club is good for our city. We keep the trouble out of Charming. We look out for them, and they look out for us. I wanted to be apart of that. Not to mention, the endless supply of pussy that comes with it," Jax and Dom shared a laughed, which smoothed over the tension. "So what, are you and your friends some street racing gang?"

"We're not a gang," he echoed Jax's words from earlier, "We're a team, a family. We live together, we work together, and we race together."

"How'd you get into that? I can't imagine the LAPD are laxed on you guys doing that shit every night."

"Fuck 'em. They give us shit just driving to the grocery store because our cars are lowered with loud engines," Dom explained. "We've been friends since before high school, racing just as long. My dad used to own our garage... he was a stock circuit racer back in the day. He got me and my sister into racing, and after he passed, we just took it to the streets."

"I read up on how he died... sorry about that. Lost my old man to a semi out on I-580 a few years back. Ironic, isn't it? Both of our fathers died doing what they love, and now we find ourselves in their footsteps."

"I wish," said Dom, "They banned me from the tracks for life."

"Good thing there is always open road, my brother," Jax said with a smile.

* * *

In Letty's Honda, the awkwardness between she and her cousin was evident. She chanced a glance ever so often, but he kept his gaze out the window.

"You gonna ignore me for the next two hours?" she asked.

"If you plan on lecturing me every time I open my mouth, then yeah."

"No lecture," she replied, "Just wanna know how you've been. You left two years ago without so much as a goodbye."

"I'm sorry about that," he said honestly, "That was wrong."

"Where've you been, man?"

"Bounced around for a while, slept on a few couches until I met Chibs. He's the one who talked Clay into hiring me at the garage."

"He the one who pushed you into that Prospect vest?"

"It's a kutte, and no. I proved myself useful," he said with a shrug.

"Whatever," Letty said. She hesitated before speaking again, "Are you happy?"

"Are you?"

* * *

While Leon and his passenger Opie maintained silence for most of the drive, Chibs was being riddled with questions by his driver, young Jesse.

"I think you guys rock. I know you get a bad rap, but so do we in LA."

"Thanks kid."

"How long have you been with the Sons?"

"Going on five years."

"How did you end up there?"

"Transferred from the Belfast charter in England. Needed to leave the country, so I came here," Chibs said.

"Does it-"

"Look, kid. I appreciate your interest, but let's just focus on the road, eh?"

"Yeah, of course," Jesse replied, lighting up a cigarette. After a few seconds of silence, he started again. "So, what kinda Harley you drive?"

Chibs sighed and lit his own smoke.

* * *

"Leon, how we looking on the scanners?" Dom called over to Leon through the radio.

"All clear, brother."

"Take this left here, we should be crossing the border soon," Jax said.

"V, you all good back there?" Dom said to his best friend, who was riding alone in the back of the pack.

"Yeah, except I'm curious... did our new friends ask for an escort? 'Cause some bikers have been following us for a while."

"We didn't call for an escort," Jax said, looking over his shoulder. He could see the headlights of three Harley's racing behind the Hondas. He grabbed Dom's radio, "Chibs, Op - we got trouble."


	5. Chapter 5

"Who knows about this trip besides us?" Dom asked over to Jax.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Jax glared back.

Soon, shots began to ring out behind them.

"The only pissed off bikers we know are you!" Dom roared. He reached into his backseat and grabbed the double-barrel shotgun he kept on hand. He looked back to see bikers firing shots at the Hondas. He grabbed the radio from Jax, "Letty, Jess! Come get ahead of me," he said. He slowed down to allow the others to pass him, keeping his car in front of the bikers.

"Jax! I just got off the phone with Clay. T.O says someone at his table sold them out to the Mayans. They're coming for the guns!" Opie replied with the radio.

Dom looked over to Jax with piercing, angry eyes, "Guns?!"

"Lookout!" Jax pointed to a black van that hit the brakes in their lane, cutting them off between the others.

Dominic slammed on his brakes before maneuvering around the van. He passed the shotgun to Jackson.

"I'm guessing you know how to use one of those," Dom said, high-tailing it after the others. He peaked in his rearview to see Vince swerving around the car behind him.

"Lil bit," Jax replied, leaning out the window to fire on the van.

The SAMCRO boys took out two of the Harley's following behind them, leaving one riding side-by-side with Vince's car. He looked over as the biker pointed his pistol at him, ducking just as his window was shattered by gunfire.

"Fucker!" Vince screamed, jerking the wheel to the left and clipping the biker's back tire, causing the rider to lose control and smash into a tree. "Get some!" V cheered. He picked up his radio and gave the all clear to Dominic.

That only left the van, which kept up at the high rate of speed of the Hondas. The back door to the van slid open, and a masked man stood in the opening. He pulled out a fully-automatic rifle and started unloading on the two cars ahead.

"Jesse, pull back!" Dom ordered and hauled ass up to Letty's bumper. They watched as Letty did her best to avoid the bullets coming at her and maintain control of the speeding car, but several shots still hit her back windshield, shattering the glass. Dom grabbed the shotgun and pointed it out the window, firing at the gunman. The lifeless body fell from the van, landing hard on the road below. Dom curved the wheel, rolling over the body with a thud.

"Where we going, Dom?" Letty buzzed anxiously as they came upon a four-way road.

"Hard left," Jax replied.

The crew broke left down a wooded road, forcing the van to cut them off.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Dom asked over to his passenger.

"Rival bikers. Probably looking to intercept the guns," he answered.

"No shit," Dom replied. "Are there more coming?"

"I don't know. Luckily we're close. I'm gonna call the Bastards and tell them to be looking out," Jax said, pulling out his cell again.

"Dom, we gotta shake this guy," Jesse chimed in nervously.

"I got him Jess, you guys just keep going. We're almost there."

The small woodland road didn't provide much room for error. With only a small guardrail on the right, and a steep hill on the left, any wrong move could prove fatal for all parties. When the driver of the van pointed a weapon out the window, aiming it at Jesse's car, Dom reached down and turned on the nitrous oxide.

"What's that?" Jax asked.

"Our way out. Jesse, Letty - I need you guys to get clear of us," Dom ordered.

When the driver started firing rounds again, Dom pressed that glorious red button, sending his Honda into hyper-speed. He smashed into the back of the van at ninety miles an hour, and counting. The power from the Honda engine forced the van to the edge of the road, but it also forced Dom to teeter along the edge as well.

"Dom, move over a bit. I'm coming," Vince called out.

"Not much room to move, V."

Vince sped up and forced his car in between the van and the guardrail. With a turn of the wheel, he crashed into the van. The driver swerved for a moment, before ramming right back into the Honda, crushing it against the guardrail. In a moment of synchronisity, both Dom and Vince slammed into the van, forcing the vehicle off the edge and down the cliff. Dom curved his wheel just in time to avoid falling over the side with him. V dropped back and allowed Dom to pull in front of him, and the five vehicles hurried off the small road and to their destination.

"Sweet Jesus, that was some fantastic driving, kid. _Whoo_!" Chibs cheered eagerly, clapping his hand happily on the door.

Jesse grinned proudly and slammed on the brakes behind the others as the arrived at their destination - a rundown barn in the middle of nowhere. Dom was the only member of Team Toretto to step out, moving to assess the damage of their cars. He headed over to Letty's car first.

"Baby... you okay?" he asked, leaning in to check her out.

"I'm okay. What the hell was that?" she muttered quietly, watching as the two groups of bikers talk.

"Someone sold them out to a rival club. You good to drive back like this?"

"Yeah. Let's just get the hell back home," she replied. Dom gave a nod and leaned in to kiss her, happy when she obliged.

He headed over to Vince, who was standing outside of his car brushing the broken glass from inside to the gravel below.

"How you feeling, boss?" V asked. "I saw you take that guy out."

"It was either him or Letty. I'd make that choice every day if I had to," Dom replied. He had never taken a life before, but it came easy when Letty's safety was in jeopardy. "Stay on guard, we're not done yet."

Vince nodded and Dom moved over to his car, leaning back and waiting as the men unloaded their products. A tall, dark-skinned biker walked over to him.

"I'm Rico, club president. Heard y'all caught some flack on the way in," he said, eyeing the bullet damage of the cars. "It wasn't supposed to go down like that. My bad."

"Luckily, my team's still whole," Dom replied.

"Here... for your troubles. Should cover the damage," he pulled a thick white envelope from his kutte. "I was gonna give it to the white boys, but he thought it was best I give it to you."

Dom accepted the envelope with a nod as Jax approached.

"Thanks," Dom said.

"Everyone good to drive?" Jax asked, taking in the damage to the Honda's.

"Yeah. Can we expect round two on the way back?"

"You shouldn't, but I'mma have a few of my boys escort you half-way. They'll take care of any trouble you come across."

"I called the clubhouse. They'll meet us with a tow when we hit the city," Jax added.

Dominic nodded and slid back in his car, ready to have this nonsense over with. After a few minutes, Teller climbed back in next to him. Without another word, Dom fired up the Civic and roared back towards California.

* * *

Halfway through the ride, Juice looked over at Letty, who had kept quiet during the drive.

"So you and Dominic, huh? Can't say I didn't see that coming."

She smirked, "Why do you say that?"

"Oh please," he said, "You found any reason to be over at the Toretto house, or at their garage. You knew exactly what you were doing. How'd that happen?"

"He nearly killed me at a race, then wouldn't stop pestering me about going on a date," she said, shrugging casually.

"He's good to you, yeah?"

"And if he's not? You gonna sic your dogs on him?" she shook her head with laugh. "He's great."

"I see Mia's still looking good," he said.

"She's still untouchable, too," she reminded. "Don't even try it, especially not in that kutte. Dom doesn't let any guys within twenty feet of her."

"So... robbing semis? What the hell is that?"

"No clue," she said with sigh. "Some half-baked plan Vince dug up. And thanks to you showing up, he's using this as leverage to get Dom on board."

"Do you guys know what you're doing? I mean, it sounds insane, and kinda stupid."

"Says the guy vying for the affection of white trash bikers," she retorted. "We can drive, you saw that. Just gotta work on the execution."

"I hope it works out, for your sake. You were the only of our cousins who I actually like."

"Pull over there," Jax directed, pointing to an abandoned supermarket just inside of LA. Waiting for them was several Harley's and the SAMCRO tow truck. While Letty's car was being hooked to the back of it, the two groups were facing off once again.

"I'm guessing everyone survived?" Clay Morrow - club president - said.

"Barely," Opie replied.

"That was pretty fucked up. You guys deal with shit like that all the time?" Letty asked.

"Only when there's nothing else to do," Clay joked, pulling another envelope from his kutte, "Fifteen thousand, as promised."

"What about our other promise?" Dom spoke. "We get the 'loose-ends' pass, right? None of my team gets touched."

"As far as we're concerned, this never happened and we don't know you. Just some street-racing punks needing car advice and a tow," Clay smiled. "Lowell's gonna drop off your ride."

Dom smirked and nodded, though he wasn't sure if he believed Morrow. He would remind his team to stay on high-alert during the next few days.

Letty walked over to Juice and pulled him into a hug, "Please don't get yourself killed."

"You too," he replied. "Tell mom I'm okay, will you?"

"Tell her yourself," she smiled and slid into Dom's Honda.

The bikers watched them drive off into the city.

"You mean that, right? You're gonna let them slide?" Jax asked. "They're good people, Clay."

"We voted; as long as this doesn't blow back, they get the family pass. Besides... I'd hate to think of a world where that fine piece of ass isn't walking around in it," Clay chuckled.

* * *

"Good work tonight boys," Dom said as his friends loaded up in their cars and headed for home, leaving him standing outside of DT's with Letty. She sighed, dropping her head on his shoulders. He wrapped his muscular arm around her waist. "You too. Great driving tonight."

"Automatic rifles will make anyone a good driver," she said.

"I'm sorry that happened. I know it was scary shit."

She shrugged, though the shakiness of the hand he was holding said that the intense ride had her rattled.

"You don't have to be so tough all the time, ya know," he reminded with a smile. "Not around me."

Letty nodded, planting a kiss on his shoulder before leading him by hand to his Mazda. They climbed in and he drove the short distance to the home they all shared. They crept quietly past Mia's bedroom to their own, where they stripped down and climbed into bed together.

Laying in the darkness gave Dom the confidence to speak unabashedly, "You know you don't have to do any of this. The trucks. I'm not sure I want to do them myself after tonight. Tonight could've gone terribly wrong."

"But it didn't. Things went about as badly as we expected, and we survived," she replied. "Just like we always do. Like we always will. The trucks won't be nearly as dangerous if it goes how we planned. A simple shoot and jump. Nobody gets hurt."

"I'd die if anything happened to you," Dom said softly, his hand cupping her face gently.

Letty mounted Dom, her hands placed firmly on his pecs, "I'm here for the long-run, Toretto. We won't ever get that close to death again. And if we do, we go out together. Deal?"

Dom grinned and pulled her face down to his, kissing her hard and passionately. She pulled away with his lip caught in between her teeth, a sultry smile plastered on her face, "Deal?"

"Deal. You and me against the world, baby."


End file.
